


disagree to agree

by keijistar (asdgf)



Series: Toss me some love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No beta we die like wwx, Polyamory, Soft Akaashi Keiji, wait is this the first fic on the tag, yes theyve never interacted what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdgf/pseuds/keijistar
Summary: It's easy math. 1 Miya Atsumu and 1 Oikawa Tooru is an equation that is followed by anything more than or equal to a tired, but fond, Akaashi Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Toss me some love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775734
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	disagree to agree

**Author's Note:**

> hello this incredibly self-indulgent and unbeta'd and i literally wrote it half-asleep this morning in less than an hour...so yeah...rated for boys being... very mildly horny....
> 
> i have no idea where this ship came from either but it now Exists, Rent-free, in my head. hopefully they soon reside in urs too
> 
> enjoy !

There are at least 5 arguments that may happen in the span of the day when you're staying at the TsumRuJi residence. (The name was christened by Bokuto during their moving in party, sealed with approval of both Tsum and Ru, to Keiji's dismay. It stuck anyway.)

Most of the time the arguments would be between Atsumu and Tooru, because Atsumu and Tooru wouldn't be Atsumu and Tooru without their arguments. And usually Keiji would ignore them. He would let them figure it out on their own, because they (usually) are capable of being the adults that they should be. 

But he just finished editing Tenma's latest submission, the one that was due _yesterday_. It had more dialogue and narratiom than usual because it was the concluding volume for an arc and Keiji has gone past his caffeine limit hours ago and he just doesn't want to hear Tooru talk about how his _skincare routine_ was much better than Atsumu's. 

The entire ordeal is a 4/10 experience, with 4 being the fact that he managed to even submit the edited version before the extended deadline from his boss. He's so tired. He just wants some peace and _quiet_.

He's considering whether or not he should return to his room for a nap instead of attempting to deal with the boys. But Atsumu speaks up without looking in his direction. "Kei-kun, what do _you_ think?"

Keiji stares at him, almost blankly.

Atsumu and Tooru fall into silence, almost like they're waiting for a response they know Keiji will give. But Keiji hates being predictable as much as they do.

He wordlessly stands in front of the pair on the couch and patiently waits for them to break the you're-so-stupid-because-i'm-correct staring contest that they love to engage in whenever they argue. Keiji times it in his head. It takes less than a minute (47.5 secs) because they're both terrible at not blinking and games that aren't volleyball.

"Do you really want my answer?" Keiji asks. 

Tooru is the first to break away from glaring at Atsumu to actually look at Keiji. 

Keiji meets his gaze, even and steady, and tips Tooru's chin up with a finger, carefully tilting it side to side, inspecting the soft line of his jaw, the slope of his nose, the plucked curve of his eyebrows. Keiji himself plucked it the day before. It was when Tooru had attacked him with big, puppy eyes that Keiji always attempted to ignore. The look isn't really flattering on Tooru. It usually made his eyes bug out in a more...unique way, unlike if it were Hinata or Bokuto. But seeing the meticulously plucked brows was proof of one of Keiji's many failed attempts to ignore it.

Under his hand, Tooru is still, quiet for once as his gaze unsteadily flittered, like he didn't know where to focus his eyes on. Keiji feels him quickly gulp under his own gaze. He didn't need to take a glance at his side to know that Atsumu was no different. 

Keiji hums in the false pretence of consideration. He lets his fingers linger a beat too long on Tooru's face before he looks towards Atsumu. He bites back the uncharacteristic smirk threatening to slip on his lips.

They're such a terrible influence on him. 

Atsumu's jaw is slack, unabashedly staring at both Keiji and Tooru. Keiji stares back. He slips an arm over Tooru's shoulders and settles on Tooru's lap, a set of arms automatically settling over his waist. Keiji doesn't let his eyes leave Atsumu's, not even for a second. In his new position, he extends his free arm and pulls Atsumu's chin closer with his thumb and forefinger. 

Atsumu's face is tanner than Tooru's, both naturally and because of their beach trip last weekend, when Atsumu accidentally fell asleep under the sun without an umbrella like the heathen that he was. Keiji would vehemently deny that the amount of whining he got from Atsumu when he woke up was worth seeing the tan against his fingers. Keiji allows his thumb to caress the softness of Atsumu's cheek, savoring how pliant the boy was under his hands. 

"Hmm…I don't know," Keiji murmurs, distracted by the beginning of scruff he found under Atsumu's chin. He likes scruff. But Atsumu always says that it's too itchy for him and Keiji was nothing but a good boyfriend, as Tooru would tease. Keiji wouldn't mind helping Atsumu shave later. 

A part of him has already forgotten what they were even arguing about and how he ended up here. 

But for once, no one was complaining.

"Keiji," Tooru says, his puffs of breath warm as he spoke against the side of Keiji's cheek. At the same time, Atsumu made a noise that suspiciously sounded like a whimper when Keiji's thumb accidentally grazed his lower lip. 

In this angle Keiji can only think of one thing. "You're both so beautiful," Keiji admits sincerely, giving these boys, _his_ boys, the praise they crave for and deserve. Keiji was never one to deprive them of praise. If he were spoiling them, so be it.

Tooru, honest-to-god, squeals at that. He immediately gives multiple kisses to the side of Keiji's face, repeating what sounds like verbal keysmash. 

At the same time, Atsumu whines, "Keiji-kun," extending the vowels as he burrows his face against Keiji's collarbone. 

The actions effectively break whatever mood they were working up to earlier.

Keiji can't help but laugh. The sound rumbles in his chest even as his boyfriends attempt to meld them all together into one lump on the couch. He runs a hand through Atsumu's bleached head and plays with the hairs on Tooru's neck. They're such losers. God, he is so fond. _He is so in love_. But he isn't going to tell them that. 

Not yet. 

"But you're still both so irritating. So, please get off me, it's getting too hot," he says instead, not moving an inch from his spot. It's a nice spot.

" _No!_ " the boys say simultaneously, agreeing for the first time since they began arguing over...whatever they were arguing about earlier.

Keiji smiles, leaning his head over Tooru's and savors their silent truce for cuddles. The sleepiness weighing his bones down settle and Keiji feels his eyes drift shut. He is halfway asleep when he vaguely feels the kiss at the side of his neck and on his collarbone. He sighs, small and soft, content.

Overall, Keiji gives himself a 10/10 for argument-resolving.

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it this far i hope u join me on the atsuakaoi train huhu it's kinda lonely here ,,, ++ also i would greatly appreciate a comment !! 
> 
> update: i have a bunch of things in the works for these three so hopefully the next time i return itll be for an update !
> 
> if u wanna talk abt anything hq u can dm me @ [starryIanes on twt](https://twitter.com/starryIanes)


End file.
